1993 (production)
Events January * 3 January – is launched in the US on first-run syndication by Paramount Pictures's Viacom, piloting with the episode . The series was created by Rick Berman and Michael Piller, having begun production in the last half of . * 5 January – Ashley Sierra Hughes is born. * 6 January – 15 January – Eight days of filming on . * 10 January – , the first regular episode of DS9 Season 1, airs. * 11 January – UK VHS releases: TNG volumes 57 and 58. * 16 January – Glenn Corbett dies. * 17 January – airs. * 24 January – and air. * 31 January – and air. February * 1 February – The first Pocket Books ''Deep Space Nine'' novel, , an adaptation of the TV premiere by J.M. Dillard, is released in the US. * 4 February – Final draft script for is submitted. * 7 February – and air. * 11 February – Joy Garrett dies. * 14 February – and air. * 15 February – UK VHS releases: TNG volumes 59 and 60. * 21 February – airs. * 22 February – airs. * Pocket TOS #63: Shell Game by Melissa Crandall is published by Pocket Books. * March * 1 March – airs. * 5 March – Herschel Daugherty dies. * 8 March – Final draft script for is submitted. * 9 March – 18 March – Eight days of filming on . * 14 March – airs. * 15 March – UK VHS releases: TNG volume 61, 62 and 63 (end season 5). * 18 March – Final draft script for is submitted. * 19 March – Alden McWilliams dies. * 21 March – ** airs. ** Fred Phillips dies. * 28 March – airs. * 30 March – Nervala IV cave and stunt scene are filmed for . * Pocket TOS #64: The Starship Trap by Mel Gilden is published by Pocket Books. April * 1 April – Simon & Schuster Audio audiobook released. * 4 April – airs. * 12 April – 22 April – Nine days of filming on . * 18 April – airs. * 25 April – and air. * 26 April – UK VHS releases: TNG volumes 64 and 65. * DC TOS volume 2 #45: "A Little Man-to-Man Talk" is published. * DC Comics releases "The Star Lost", a graphic novel collection of issues #20 through #24 of their DC TNG volume 2 series. May * 2 May – airs. * 3 May – airs. * 6 May – ** First-run airings of TNG recommence in the UK on Sky One with . ** Robert Becker dies. * 9 May – and air. * 16 May – and air. * 17 May – UK VHS releases: TNG volumes 66 and 67; Movies: . * 23 May – and air. * 30 May – airs. * The Pocket DS9 series of novels releases its second installment, and first original story, The Siege by Peter David. June * 5 June – Michael P. Schoenbrun dies. * 7 June – UK VHS releases: TNG volumes 68 and 69. * 10 June – Richard Webb dies. The special effects vortex scene for is filmed at Image G. * 13 June – and air. * 20 June – ** The abbreviated 20-episode DS9 Season 1 ends with the airing of and TNG Season 6 ends with the airing of . ** Adam Taylor Gordon is born. * Pocket TOS #65: Windows on a Lost World by V.E. Mitchell is published by Pocket Books. * 29 June – ** James Henrie is born. ** The soundtrack of is released by GNP Crescendo Records. * Production begins on DS9 Season 2. July * 5 July – Cody Klop is born. * 10 July – Sam Rolfe dies. * 15 July – David Brian dies. * 18 July – Davis Roberts dies. August * 2 August – CIC Video begins its release of in the UK with volumes 1 and 2. * 7 August – Charles Maxwell dies. * 8 August – Mickey Morton dies. * 9 August – 17 August – Seven days of filming on . * 18 August – 26 August – Seven days of filming on . * 27 August – 31 August – Three days of filming on . * Pocket TOS #66: From the Depths by Victor Milan is published by Pocket Books. * The Pocket DS9 series of novels releases its third installment, Bloodletter by K.W. Jeter. September * 1 September – 6 September – Four days of filming on . * 6 September – UK VHS releases: TNG volume 70, DS9 volumes 3 and 4. * 19 September – begins its seventh and final season airing with the episode . * 25 September – airs. * 26 September – begins its second season airing with the episode . * 29 September – Paul McCardle dies. October * 3 October – airs. * 4 October – UK VHS releases: DS9 volumes 5 and 6. airs. * 10 October – and air. * 17 October – and air. * 18 October – UK VHS releases: TNG volumes 71 and 72. * 24 October – and air. * 28 October – 29 October – Two days of filming on . * 31 October – and air. * Pocket TOS #67: The Great Starship Race by Diane Carey is published by Pocket Books. November * 1 November – 8 November – Six days of filming on . * 7 November – and air. * 8 November – UK VHS releases: DS9 volumes 7 and 8, Special Collectors Edition. * 9 November – 17 November – Seven days of filming on . * 14 November – and air. * 21 November – and air. * 22 November – UK VHS releases: TNG volumes 73 and 74. * 23 November – UK VHS release: * 24 November – Leo Shreve dies. * 28 November – and air. December * Pocket TNG releases the hardcover novel Dark Mirror by Diane Duane. * 31 December – Robert C. Johnson dies. cs:1993 (produkce) fr:1993 productions it:Produzioni del 1993 nl:1993 producties pt:Produções de 1993